medianumfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
REXplorer
thumb|400pxREZplorer est un jeu de piste transmédia invitant à porter un autre regard sur la ville de Ratisbonne. Informations générales 'Agence : '''Computer Aided Architectural Design (CAAD) à l’Ecole Polytechnique de Zurich ; Groupe “Media Computing” Group de l’Université technique de Rhénanie-Westphalie (Aix-la-Chapelle) '''Client : '''REX Museum, office du tourisme de Ratisbonne '''Lancement : '''2007 '''Durée : '''disponibilité d’environ deux ans (jusqu’en 2008) '''Type de dispositif : '''visite augmentée '''Supports : '''support mobile, film diffusé in situ, blog personnalisé '''Cible théorique : '''adolescent.e.s et adultes, de 15 à 30 ans ; spécifiquement un public peu enclin à suivre un guide touristique ; germanophones '''Type de patrimoine valorisé : '''la ville de Ratisbonne (Allemagne) et son histoire '''Url : '''site officiel disparu thumb|center|670 px Synopsis Des événements paranormaux ont lieu à Rastisbonne, liés à une mystérieuse tombe couverte de symboles étranges, au sein de la cathédrale. Des scientifiques travaillant au musée Regensburg Experience ont conçu un appareil capable de détecter ces activités paranormales et d’entrer en contact avec les esprits pour en savoir plus... Les joueurs et joueuses vont devoir l’utiliser pour résoudre le mystère. Fonctionnement Les participant.e.s commencent par se familiariser avec l’intrigue via un petit film diffusé au Regensburg Experience (REX) Museum. Il s’agit ensuite de parcourir la ville pendant une heure à l’aide du détecteur loué pour 12 euros - en réalité, un Nokia N70 couplé à un GPS et couvert d’une coque protectrice. Ce détecteur est doté d’une “intelligence artificielle” qui communique avec les humains et possède un “coeur” qui bat plus fort à proximité des zones affectées par des phénomènes étranges. Les participant.e.s doivent ensuite exécuter dans l’air, avec le détecteur, l’un des quatre symboles présents sur la tombe, associés (pour le jeu) aux quatre éléments. Un haut parleur permet d’entendre l’esprit ainsi contacté, qui racontera une histoire se terminant un cliffhanger menant à un nouveau lieu - voire à plusieurs, en fonction des choix opérés par les participant.e.s. A chaque mini-quête résolue (se déplacer d’un point à un autre), des points sont accordés aux participant.e.s qui gagnent du niveau. Il est aussi possible de prendre des photos avec le détecteur. Le GPS enregistre les déplacements : une fois la traversée de Rastisbonne terminée et l’appareil ramené, les données sont transférées sur un blog personnel qui retrace le parcours de la participante, agrémenté des photos, et d’informations supplémentaires sur les personnages rencontrés et les lieux visités. Coulisses Le projet a émergé comme l’une des expériences ludiques du bien-nommé Regensburg Experience Museum, qui cherche à mettre en valeur l’héritage de la ville via des expositions interactives et originales. Il s’agissait ici de faire traverser la ville à une population de 15-30 ans qui se désinteresse des guides touristiques. Ainsi que le souligne Rafael Ballagas (qui travaille en R&D chez Nokia) dans [https://books.google.fr/books?id=2yvZ5ZBSkBQC ''Bringing Iterative Design to Ubiquitous Computing], l’expérience est non-linéaire et se distingue ainsi d’autres tentatives remplaçant le guide touristique (comme History Unwired) : suivant les symboles tracés et les quêtes choisies, les participant.e.s conçoivent leur propre trajet dans Ratisbonne. Ballagas évoque aussi quelque chose d’intéressant en rapport avec la particularité du dispositif : les gestes magiques. Some participants (especially our older participants who played in solitaire) found the gestures socially awkward, and they requested dedicated spell buttons instead of gestures. However, others mentioned that the gesture were an important part of the experience adding to the sense of magic and mysteriousness. ... Emotional reactions were also common when people successfully performed a gesture. (Bringing Iterative ..., p. 139) Le jeu a attiré environ 200 personnes durant sa mise à disposition au fil des saisons touristiques de 2007 et 2008, et compte parmi les premiers de ce genre à s’être durablement installé. L’équipe, dans cet article, explique le choix cornélien entre la location d’un équipement et l’usage du téléphone personnel (une question qui ne se poserait plus aujourd’hui) : There are several pros and cons to the rental approach. The main disadvantage is the pervasiveness of the game is limited in its temporal availability – the game is not a constant everyday experience for any individual. However, since our target group consists of tourists, and tourism is not an everyday activity, this is an acceptable consequence. The biggest advantage of renting hardware is that the lowest common denominator constraint can be ignored; i.e., the game implementation is not limited by the common capabilities of 2007′s mobile phones. La location était encouragée par l’histoire présentée par le jeu, puisqu’il s’agissait d’employer un “outil spécial” créé par le REX Museum. Le dispositif et son rapport au patrimoine La tombe qui sert de point de départ à l’histoire existe réellement, ce qui renforce le mélange entre factuel et fictionnel. Elle serait celle d’un enfant d’un membre du clergé, les symboles, toujours énigmatiques à ce jour, servant à cacher son identité. Il faut aussi noter que Ratisbonne, avec son architecture gothique, est un lieu idéal pour cette aventure puisque, inscrite au Patrimoine Mondial de l’UNESCO, elle est l’une des grandes villes allemandes les mieux conservées car relativement épargnée par les bombardements durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. 02rex.JPG 03rex.JPG 04rex.JPG 05rex.JPG 06rex.JPG Catégorie:2007 Catégorie:Adultes Catégorie:Allemagne Catégorie:ARG Catégorie:Histoire générale Catégorie:Institution Catégorie:Monuments Catégorie:Folklore/Légendes Catégorie:Personnalité Catégorie:Site internet Catégorie:Réalité augmentée